crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the former Empress of the Empire of Misurugi. She is the wife of Jurai Asuka Misurugi and the mother of Julio Asuka Misurugi, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, and Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi. Etymology Sophia is Greek name meaning wisdom and skill. This suites the Empress because she ensured her family knew the True Star song and gave her daughter the family royal ring which allowed her to pilot the Villkiss. Appearance Sophia bears a strong resemblance to her daughter Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. She is a tall slender voluptuous woman with long golden hair and striking fire pink eyes. Personality & Character Beautiful and Kind, Sophia put the welfare of her family first over anything, including herself and her kingdom. Sophia knew Ange was a norma but didn't care and wanted to keep her and protected her from the truth. Sophia always believed that it's important to fight in order to survive and to protect her loved ones. Sophia was pragmatic regarding her world view. She knew how the world would treat her daughter if they knew she was a Norma which is why she and her husband went to great lengths to ensure this remained hidden. Even though Sophia disagreed with the treatment of the Norma she understood that she did not possess the power to free them. Since the Misurugi Empire was in charge of the Dawn Pillar and Sophia possessed the Villkiss Ring, it can be assumed that only the Misurugi Empire royal family knew the Towagatari ~Hikari no Uta~ lullaby, a.k.a the "True Star song, aside from Embryo since Jill could only pilot the Villkiss but not activate the space time convergence cannons or activate the dimensional jump modes. Sophia also had the foresight to give Angelise the Misurugi royal ring which enabled her daughter to awaken the Villkiss when she was on the verge of death.. She seems to be one of those very few Mana users who are not prejudice towards Normas, seeing as her eldest Daughter Ange was one of them and claims it's unfortunate that all the Normas have to go through so much in the world they live in. Sophia is very unselfish, and tries to do what she feels is best for everyone. As she died in her daughter's arms, she told her to live, and fight to survive, a moto that Ange lives by. Despite her wise and virtuous personality Sophia never realized the animosity and that Julio held towards his sister Angelise since he was 10 yrs old. Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana. History She was the Empress of the Empire of Misurugi. She knew that Ange is a Norma, but had concealed it from her for the safety of everyone. The night before the ceremony she gave a Royal Ring to her saying, that the light could protect her. When her son, Julio, revealed the truth during her Baptism Ritual ceremony, she tried to escape with Ange but was shot and killed by an officer while wanting to protect her daughter. In her last moment she tells Ange that she wanted to protect her from the truth and that she must stay alive. Gallery Cross_Ange_empress-sophia_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Sophia protecting Ange ep1.jpg|Sophia sacrifices herself to save her daughter Ange. Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia last moment.jpg|Sophia saying to Ange to stay alive. Sophia Concept Artwork.jpg|Sophia Concept Artwork. Trivia * She seems to be one of those few Mana users who aren't prejudice against the norma, seeing how she wanted to protect her daughter Ange from the truth. * Her words "Fight" and "Stay alive" is what encourages Ange to fight for her life. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Female Category:Deceased